


Prompt #18

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, the other characters are only here for a second though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: high school au in which alec is a jock and magnus is a loner bad boy type who secretly has a HUGE crush on him. like he's bamf and no one messes with him and he always sits alone at lunch bc people r lowkey afraid, and then like, they get partnered up on a project or something, and people watch in amazement as magnus bane, Total Badass, blushes and basically turns into a flustered mess bc "oh my god alec is so perfect! why" and alec is just. oblivious. bonus pts for them getting together happily





	Prompt #18

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the prompt, but I'm not sure I made it justice; this is honestly just some fluff and teenage awkwardness, but I hope it's at least a little bit decent!  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) for a chat or a prompt or whatever!  
> Let me know what you think? :)

Highschool hierarchy is actually, definitely a thing.

It’s also fairly easy to understand; in order to be on the top, you can:

\- play football and be hot  
\- play football and be rich  
\- be hot and rich  
\- date someone who plays football and be hot  
\- date someone who plays football and be rich  
\- be a cheerleader and be hot  
\- be a cheerleader and be rich

Well, there are a couple of common threads. Also, most of the times you’ll notice how these  _characteristics_ seem to go hand in hand. Overlap, if you will. Hot, rich cheerleader dating hot, rich football player? A match made in Heaven.

Of course, there are also the little people, and they are pretty much everyone else. There are no fancy labels for them, they are just kind of  _there_. Someone will try to climb the social ladder from time to time, but it usually doesn’t end well.

It’s pretty easy to distinguish the crème de la crème from the little people: they always wear the school colours. Mainly because they are always wearing their stupid, blue and yellow varsity jackets or their uncomfortably cold blue and yellow cheerleading uniforms. It’s probably an evolutionary thing: they feel the need to wear bright colours so that the little people won’t stumble into them and they won’t have to ostracize them.

It mainly works.

As in every respectable hierarchies, outcasts and rule breakers and general pains in the ass can be found in highschool too.

Take, for example, Magnus Bane.

Magnus Bane brought the hierarchy’s identity crisis to a whole new level, because he simply doesn’t  _belong_ to it.

He’s not simply an outcast, he doesn’t just sit by himself during lunch and doesn’t simply wear dark make-up and isn’t just bisexual and out and proud.

He also  _doesn’t give a shit_.

The higher-ups tried to play with him a little bit, at first; tried to taunt him when he first moved to the school, but when he bothered with a response it was usually an arched eyebrow and some witty remark most students didn’t even get.

So they grew tired of him.

They didn’t, by any means, leave him alone, because that would probably go against their primal instincts; no, they simply spread rumours about him.

There’s a new one every few weeks. STDs. Homicide. A notebook with the name of every single person he’s ever slept with – apparently a lot, since he has such a wide range of possibility. Take your pick.

He’s never denied any of them, never cared enough to, which is, of course, a tragedy.

But he’s pretty much always alone, which is good: disruptive behaviour is contagious.

But, like most things, this is bound to change.

~

The thing about Magnus Bane – because everyone has a  _Thing_ , capital  _t_ and all – is that he has a crush, which is pretty normal, right? Teenagers and hormones and all of that.

Except that Magnus’ crush is basically royalty.

Introducing Alec Lightwood.

Football player: check.

Rich: check.

Hot:  _double check_.

Best friends with the football team’s captain: bonus check.

So it’s not simply a crush, it’s a  _curse_. Mainly because he doesn’t even have the decency of being an idiot or a complete douchebag; Magnus has AP Physics and AP History with the guy, and he definitely has a brain on him. He minds his own business, most of the times, which is pretty surprising considering he’s constantly surrounded by admirers.

It probably comes with the territory of being best friends with Jace Wayland.

Anyway, the crush in itself wasn’t a  _huge_ problem; it’s not like he’s ever talked to the guy, nor will he ever talk to him. Right?

Wrong.

The Thing about Mr. Harris is that he hates grading stuff and hates thinking up tests, hates teaching, to be fair, so he assigns  _projects_.

They are usually presentations or lessons the students basically give each other, and it’s usually a B if Mr. Harris falls asleep, an A if he doesn’t. Brevity and fleshy colours are the key.

But not this time.

Of course, not this time.

He says: -I’ve assigned each of you a partner, you will work on your project together. Simply pick a topic both of you are interested in and prepare a presentation for the rest of the class.

See? Laziness at its finest. For two reasons: first, he doesn’t even want to listen to  _all_ of them, so he pairs them up, and second, well,  _simply pick a topic_?

Magnus is fidgeting under his desk; everyone else simply looks bored as Harris lists the pairs he’s chosen, but he’s basically  _praying_ that he doesn’t –

-Bane, you are with Lightwood.

_Fuck._

~

-Hey, you’re Magnus, right?

Magnus swallows as he looks up.

Alec – Lightwood? Alec Lightwood? – is smiling at him, this half smile-slash-smirk he does, his dark hair messy and his eyes bright and soft _._

-Y-Yes,- he says, and then immediately feels like burying himself because that almost sounded like a  _question_ , like he doesn’t know his own name.

-Great,- Alec’s smile takes over his whole mouth, -We’re together then.

Magnus blinks.

Alec’s smile seems to somewhat dim a little: -For the physics project?

Magnus feels himself blush: -Oh, right. Yes, of course.

Alec’s smile is a bit more cautious: -Is my house okay? We can meet there after practice, you can stay for dinner if you want.

How do people normally talk to Alec Lightwood without fainting? Like,  _daily_.

-Uhm, s-sure. I’ll let you know?

-Great.-, Alec digs into the pocket of his black jeans, holds out his phone, -Give me your number, I’ll give you a call.

It genuinely takes Magnus fifteen seconds to remember how to work a phone and what his number is.

He hands Alec his phone back, watches as he types out something and his own phone buzzes in his pocket.

**Unknown  
** _Hi :)_

-I’ll see you later then.

Magnus barely has the time to look up from his phone to see him go, and he notices how pretty much everyone is looking between the two of them.

Great.

~

When Alec opens the door his hair is wet and he looks like he’s just finished showering. It’s fine. Magnus is fine.

-Hey, come in,- Alec opens the door a bit wider and takes a step back to let him in, -Sorry, practice ran a bit late.

Magnus clears his throat: -No worries.

The house is  _huge_. Not that Magnus expected anything different, but he still sneaks quick glances here and there while Alec asks: -My room okay?

And Magnus is kind of  _hit_ with how personal that sounds,  _my room_ , and he almost physically stops to wonder  _why_ would Alec Lightwood ever invite him to his own house, especially because – Magnus is not an idiot. Not most of the times. He knows what people say about him, and he knows it’s pretty ridiculous, but he doesn’t mind – it keeps most people away, and it’s absolute bliss. But it doesn’t mean that other people don’t listen to those rumors.

He’s kind of worried this is some sort of prank now.

-Magnus? You okay?

-Yes,- he blinks, -Yes, sorry, no, your room is fine.

-Okay,- he gestures towards the stairs, -Right this way.

Alec’s room is tidy, which is – well, not necessarily a surprise, but certainly something.

Alec lets his backpack fall to the floor, looks around for a second with a thoughtful frown: -I could take the bed and you can take the chair, if it’s okay? Sorry, I didn’t think of getting another chair.

Magnus shakes his head, still ridiculously relieved that this didn’t turn out to be some kind of prank – yet. -Chair is good,- he says, and then, slightly late on registering what Alec had exactly said: -I mean, chair and bed. It’s – fine.

He’s kind of hoping for the floor to open and swallow him.

-Sweet,- Alec says, sitting on his bed with cross-legged, and Magnus – can’t quite bring himself to sit on the chair.

-I’m sorry, but – I have to ask.-, Alec looks at him with a confused frown, -Why are you so calm about this?,- he gestures at the room.

Alec’s frown deepens: -What do you mean?

-I mean,- Magnus sighs, -You know who I am, right?

-You mean, have I heard what people say about you?

Magnus tries not to fidget: -Yes.

Alec huffs: -Have you actually killed anyone?

Magnus snorts despite himself: -I had never heard this one before.

-Precisely,- Alec says, rolling his eyes, -I doubt any of the rumors about you are true.

Magnus shrugs, sitting on the chair and turning so that he’s facing Alec: -A couple, maybe,- he says, tongue in cheek.

Alec grins: -I knew you had a third eye on your back.

Magnus laughs: -Well, I couldn’t hide it forever.

Alec shakes his head, chuckling: -So, uhm, have you already thought about the project?

-Just – - he reaches for his backpack, taking a sheet of paper from a notebook, -made a list of all the topics I thought could be interesting,- he hands it to Alec, -but we can add something if there’s nothing you like.

Alec reads quickly, eyes scanning the page as he hums thoughtfully: -No, these look great!- he looks up, eyes bright: -Did you have anything particular in mind?

Magnus shrugs: -Relativity could be interesting,- he says, -Or entropy.

-I was thinking relativity too,- Alec says, -I’ll just – - he shuffles towards the end of the bed and reaches forward, and Magnus suddenly has a face full of Alec Lightwood and he literally holds hid breath because he has  _no idea_ what’s going on until Alec says: - get my laptop.

_Jesus Christ_.

Alec sits back on the bed: -Alright. Let’s do this.

~

Alec is – well. Magnus just hates him.

Alec is fascinated by physics and he’s pouting by eight p.m. because he’s hungry and he absolutely can’t cook, which is why they order pizza, and he has a little brother who makes grabby hands at a slice of said pizza while sitting in Alec’s lap and a little sister who looks like she could burn you alive with a glance, and his parents aren’t home so they don’t bother with plates, and it’s just – exhausting. It’s honestly exhausting knowing that Alec Lightwood exists.

It was bad enough  _before_ Magnus saw him in his home, with his family, when he could still simply appreciate his abs and move on, but now – it’s going to be  _hell_.

They say goodbye at nine p.m. and Alec sees him out, closing the door behind himself – Magnus is pretty sure he can hear Izzy and Max giggle behind it.

Well, “say goodbye” is an understatement because they awkwardly stand there for a few seconds, Magnus looking at him with that, he’s pretty sure, is a non acceptable level of fascination, at least until he realises Alec is looking back at him, a questioning expression on his face.

And it just. Comes out. -I just – you’re kind of perfect.

And then he’s blushing like crazy and bubbling: -I mean, no – sorry, that was not – I mean – -, and he’s contemplating the idea of running to the street and wait for a car to end his misery, but Alec says: -There is one rumor that I’m kind of hoping could be true.-, ears red and eyes bright, hands stuffed into the pocket of his jeans.

And Magnus blinks for several seconds, trying to wrap his head around  _that_ , and everything that comes out is a small: -Oh.

Alec smiles, says: -See you tomorrow, Magnus,- softly, eyes lingering on his lips, and Magnus nods as he forces his legs to bring him somewhere,  _anywhere_ that isn’t there as he hears Alec going back inside.

It only works for a few steps.

Alec opens the door with a surprised expression and Magnus is asking: -You – You meant the bisexual thing, didn’t you? Because I’m afraid I don’t actually have an ey – -

And then.

And then Alec Lightwood is kissing him, a quick peck on his lips, dry and just – oh.

Alec sounds out of breath when he whispers: -See you tomorrow?- right on his lips.

Magnus licks his lips: -Yeah, sounds good.


End file.
